Le Récit d'une Vie
by Siryann
Summary: SPOILERS DH  HP7 . Né en 1959, un 9 janvier. Voilà comment Severus Snape à grandit et vécut. De son entrée à Poudlard jusqu'à sa mort.
1. Chapitre Premier : Le Froid

**Disclaimer - **Le personnage de Severus Snape appartient à JKRowling. L'univers sorcier aussi. Je n'ai inventé que les parties de la vie de Rogue qui ne sont pas précisées dans les livres d'Harry Potter.

**Note de l'Auteure** - Quand j'ai écrit le premier paragraphe de ce chapitre, je n'avais aucunes idées d'où je m'en allais. Je cherchais quelqu'un qui pouvait être si froid. Après un moment de réflexion, j'avais décidé d'opter pour Pansy, je me résumait à la génération d'Harry, mais je trouvais que ça ne collait pas. L'illumination. Severus Snape. J'en ai lu un peu plus sur lui sur les sites de fans de l'univers d'Harry Potter. Je crois que c'est un personnage qui a toujours été fascinant pour tous les lecteurs, surtout après le 6e tome. J'espère que cette fic ira loin, que je la continuerai jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoingne Voldemort, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne professeur. Avec le 7e tome des aventures d'Harry qui sort bientôt, ça fera surement le point sur la vraie personnalité de Rogue, ce qui me permettera de retranscrire sa vie, avec ses pensées du bon côté (de la force (baff)). Je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas ma première fic, mais la première donc je suis quelque peu fière (à date) et que je postes sur ce compte. Les reviews seraient appréciés, puisque je doute tout de même, et que je veux savoir si je changes quelques chose à ce que je vais faire.

**  
L E R É C I T D' U N E V I E **

**Chapitre Premier - Le Froid.**

J'avais froid. Pas comme lorsque l'on a froid en hiver à cause d'une bourrasque qui nous enveloppe, non. Pas comme lorsque l'on a froid à cause d'un petit vent léger qui nous surprend en été. C'était bien pire que ce petit souffle. Ça ne ressemblait pas non plus à une douche glacée, lorsqu'on se fait surprendre par une averse imprévue en automne. Ça venait de l'intérieur. Un froid profond, qui était plus que sincère, que j'émettais moi-même, sans le vouloir. Au que oui ! J'étais beaucoup mieux sans lui, mais je savais qu'il avait toujours été là. On aurait dit que chaque battement de cœur répandait un sang gelé au travers de mon corps complet, que chaque vague frigorifiée m'engourdissait un peu plus, m'éloignant de chacun de mes sentiments. C'était peut-être de la peur, c'était peut-être de l'horreur. C'était peut-être un état d'âme qui enveloppait tous les autres. Peut-être aussi que c'était un évènement, qui m'éprouvait, ne voulant plus me lâché. Dans tous les cas, j'avais de la difficulté à cerner ce qui me paralysait, seul dans mon lit.

« Severus ? »

Une femme passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de ma chambre sale et grise. Elle balaya la petite pièce sombre du regard. Un chaudron bouillait dans un coin, des tas de livres, certains à l'allure louche, trainaient tout autour. Tout le reste était bien rangé, chacun des morceaux de vêtements que je détenais étaient dans la garde robe noire. Il n'y avait aucunes poussières sur le sol, qu'un journal et une plume au pied du lit de fer. Elle finit par poser son regard sur moi, petit être de 11 ans, recroquevillé sur le lit, tout contre le mur. Un sourire dévoila ses dents croches et jaune. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle n'avait jamais l'air heureux. Toujours cet air renfrogné, comme si elle savait parfaitement que dès sa naissance, elle avait raté toute sa vie. Cette femme était ma mère, Eileen Prince. Celle qui m'avait élevé et qui m'avait défendu auprès de mon père, bien que ce ne fût jamais concluant. C'est elle-même qui m'avait annoncé, sous un arbre dans un parc lorsque j'avais 7 ans que j'étais destiné à être un sorcier. Un grand sorcier, qui changerait beaucoup de choses dans ce monde magique. Aussi laide et revêche qu'elle fût, elle avait essayé d'être la plus aimante, la plus encourageante avec moi, ce qui fut bien peu au cours de mon enfance, mais j'avais bel et bien remarqué l'effort. Elle était peu présente, mais quand elle l'était, elle l'était beaucoup trop. Je n'avais que 11 ans, mais j'étais beaucoup trop mature. Personne ne me l'avait dit, puisque personne ne me parlait, mais je le savais. Je voyais de ma haute fenêtre les enfants blonds courir dans les rues trainant un cerf-volant au sol, puisqu'il y avait peu de vent, ça les faisait rire, et je savais que je n'étais pas comme eux. Premièrement j'étais destiné à tout autre chose et, deuxièmement, les cerfs-volants ne m'ont jamais bien intéressé, à part quand je les brulais par la seule force de ma pensée.

Ma mère entra dans la pièce, son sourire affreux toujours accroché au visage. Je savais qu'elle me regrettait, qu'elle regrettait toutes les années que j'avais perdues de mon enfance, depuis le jour qu'elle m'avait fait découvert le monde sorcier. Cela paraissait dans ses yeux qu'elles auraient voulue être une mère exemplaire, belle, vivant dans un quartier chic et jouant avec ses quatre enfants au parc. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était. Elle n'aurait jamais pu finir de cette façon, quoiqu'elle ait fait. Elle décida de s'asseoir sur mon lit et de commencer à jouer dans mes cheveux sales. Évidemment, je ne la laissai pas faire. Je me collai encore plus contre le mur froid et gris et elle comprit. Elle retira sa main, la posant avec gêne sur son genou.

« Je te dérangeais ? » dit-elle d'un ton tout à fait neutre. Mon geste avait dût la vexé. C'était une chose de plus qui venait se rajouter à la liste des choses qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres femmes de son âge et qu'elle avait un garçon complètement antisocial.

« Non. » C'était un ton catégorique qui perçait au travers de ma voix. J'étais toujours contre le mur, mais je ne voulais pas m'abaisser à murmurer, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'étais un jeune comme les enfants blonds des voisins. Elle m'avait dérangé. Elle était apparue au travers des millions de pensées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais les pensées de Severus n'étaient importantes aux yeux de personne. Ceci restait dans mon esprit, et ne devait pas en sortir. En fait, mon être et mes actes n'étaient pas plus importants que ces sombres pensées qui restaient enfouies au fond de mon crâne, mais je me devais tout de même d'exister. Je ne pouvais pas, évidemment faire autrement.

« Tu as reçu une lettre aujourd'hui. Si tu sortais un peu plus de ta chambre, je te l'aurais donnée plus tôt. » dit-elle, son sourire s'effaçant à la dernière phrase. Je remarquai à ce moment seulement un morceau de papier jauni entre ses doigts fins. Cette supposée lettre m'intriguait. J'avais délaissé ma mère des yeux, littéralement hypnotisé par ce seul bout de parchemin. Je me doutais de ce que c'était. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : l'arrachée des mains de ma mère et allé m'enfermer dans la garde-robe presque vide, pour la lire tranquille. Avant que je puisse mettre mes plans à exécutions, elle me la tendit d'une main quelque peu tremblante, mais je n'eus pas le temps de le remarquer. Je saisi l'enveloppe entre mes mains blanches, prit le temps de m'asseoir sur le lit et la fit virevoltée quelques fois entre mes longs doigts noueux. Un sceau d'encre rouge la scellait, celui-ci était marqué d'un grand P entouré d'un blaireau, d'un serpent, d'un aigle et d'un lion. Cela confirmait mes pensées, c'était bien l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

** Note de L'Auteure : **Voilà ce qui clos ce si court chapitre. Ce n'est qu'une mise en situation, par contre je ne sais pas si les prochains seront vraiment plus long ou équivalents. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si vous avez aimé, ou pas.

** Edit** : Le prochain chapitre est écrit, seulement je ne sais pas si vous pouvez le voir, puisqu'il y a quelques bugs. 


	2. Chapitre Second : La Lettre

**Réponses aux Reviews** :

**becky666** : D'après moi Rogue, n'a eu aucune enfance. Il est froid et pense beaucoup trop. Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être que quelque chose déforme présentement ses pensées. Peut-être qu'au moment présent il ne pensait pas comme ça, mais je n'écris pas au présent, non ? J'apprécie tout de même ton opinion, j'étais certaine que quelqu'un le ferait remarquer. J'espère tout de même que tu continueras à la lire.

**sabbaku no gaara** : Merci pour ce commentaire. Voici la suite.

**Hinata Sky** : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir. Pour ce qui est de la première personne, et bien je dois avouer que je ne suis pas la maitresse des dialogues, et que j'adore savoir ce que ressent un personne à chaque seconde, à chaque réaction des autres. C'est pourquoi je l'emploi. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras autant.

**Note de l'Auteure** : Et oui, plus d'un mois plus tard. Désolé. ATTENTION SPOILERS 7e TOME, HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLYS HALLOWS.

**L E R É C I T D' U N E V I E**

**Chapitre Second – La Lettre**

« _Cher Mr Rogue, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. _

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Rogue, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_ »

Que ce simple mot d'à peine quelques lignes pour m'annoncer ce que j'attendais depuis mes sept ans. Bien entendu, il y avait la liste de matériel à aller acheter, mais elle ne m'intéressait guère à ce moment. J'allais entrer à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie ! Je le savais bien, mais avoir cette lettre entre les mains, c'était une confirmation. Plus qu'une confirmation : je ne l'attendais pas, c'était une surprise. J'avais hâte d'envoyer la réponse à l'école, d'aller acheter mes fournitures, de prendre le train pour me rendre au château. J'avais hâte d'en parler avec Lily. Une chaleur envahit tout mon corps. Le froid qui se propulsa au travers de mon être m'avait fait oublier Lily. Comment ? Je n'en sais rien. Repenser à Poudlard, me faisait repenser à elle. Je devais aller la voir. C'était bien impossible pour le moment, il faisait nuit. Je me promis que le lendemain, à la première heure j'irais la voir chez elle. Ses parents et sa sœur ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien changer ? Ce n'était pas avec eux, ces sang-de-bourbes, que je parlais pendant des heures dans le parc, dans les bois et sur le rebord de la rivière sale.

Ma mère posa sa main sur mon épaule et quitta ma chambre, sans me dire un mot. Je me demandais si elle avait versé une larme. Surement pas. Pourquoi elle l'aurait fait ?

Je posai la fameuse lettre de l'école de sorcellerie sur le sol sale de ma chambre et posai ma tête sur mon oreiller de fortune. En fait c'était un sac de lin rempli de vêtements, nous n'étions surement pas les plus riches du quartier. Je ne bougeai pas, je ne fis rien et la bougie qui était posé au sommet de l'armoire s'éteignit. Je fermis les yeux, et je me vis franchir les portes de Poudlard, en compagnie de Lily Evans.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Aux premières heures, le lendemain matin, je me levai et me dirigeai sans grandes convictions vers la salle à manger, au premier étage. Mon père était assis à sa place habituelle. Il lisait une fois de plus le journal, comme à tous les matins. Il ne posa aucuns regards sur moi, se contentant de faire un léger grognement. Probablement un « Bonjour » de sa part.

« Bonjour père. » dis-je, sans le regarder à mon tour et en m'engouffrant dans les cuisines. Ce que je pouvais le haïr ! Ce n'était qu'un pauvre moldu borné qui ne comprenait pas l'ampleur du monde sorcier, l'ampleur de nos pouvoirs ! Il ne faisait que vivre sa vie, se demandant probablement pourquoi il avait épousé ma mère, se demandant pourquoi il avait maintenant un fils qui était ignoble et sorcier. J'étais certain qu'il n'avait pas encore compris ce que voulais dire sorcier. Il nous méprisait moi et ma mère, il était dur. Jamais, non jamais, je ne vit un sourire éclaircir son visage. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup non plus, ce n'était que pour crier et donner des ordres. J'étais pris entre deux êtres, ma mère et mon père, qui n'était pas bien avec qui ils étaient. C'était des gens qui n'avaient aucunes vies, qui ne méritaient rien et je m'étais déjà mis à penser une fois que je finirai comme eux. C'était bien de viles pensées pour un garçon de mon âge, mais lorsque l'on vit dans la haine jour après jour, c'est bien facile de penser comme un adulte. Je ne redevenais ce que je devais vraiment être, un enfant, que lorsque j'étais avec Lily. Je n'avais aucunes idées du genre de force qu'elle exerçait sur moi, mais elle me rendait calme, j'oubliais mon père et ma maison sale.

À toute vitesse, je pris un morceau de pain qui trainait sur le comptoir gris de la petite cuisine, et me dirigeai à grande enjambée vers la porte. Je la traversai, elle était recouverte de livres de l'autre côté et j'atterris dans notre salle de séjour. Enfin tout ça était supposé. C'était une salle toute poussiéreuse, où mes parents n'allaient peu souvent, et où je me tenais parfois quand j'étais tanné du décor sombre de ma chambre. À vrai dire, c'était aussi sombre ici, mais j'osais parfois ouvrir les rideaux et lire un vieux livre entreposé dans les étagères depuis des décennies. J'entendis les pas de ma mère qui descendait les escaliers menant aux chambres. Elle allait surement aller annoncer à mon père que j'avais reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il avait sourit à ce moment, qui sait ?

Je sorti à l'extérieur de la maison, un grincement sonore m'accompagnant lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée peu utilisée. Je la refermai le plus vite possible et remontai la rue. En effet, j'habitai près de la rivière sale, une vieille usine trônant de l'autre côté de celle-ci. C'était connu pour être un quartier plutôt pauvre, mais lorsque l'on remontait la colline, et tournait quelques coins de rues, on pouvait déboucher sur un petit parc calme, souvent vide. C'était à cet endroit précis, derrière les buissons que j'espionnais Lily quand elle venait en après-midi, accompagnée de sa sœur ainée. Déjà, je la trouvais charmante. Elle était drôle, bien qu'elle m'ait soit jamais parlé. Elle était belle, bien qu'elle ne m'ait jamais regardé. Ça faisait bientôt un an que je lui avais adressé la parole. Dans ce même parc. J'étais une fois de plus caché derrière ces buissons, et elle se balançait avec cette moldue de sœur. Je savais bien pourtant que Lily, elle, était une sorcière. La première fois que je l'avais vu, elle était tellement enragée contre sa sœur qu'elle avait réussie, sans lui toucher, à lui couper une bonne partie des cheveux. La pauvre Pétunia était retourné à la maison en courant. Pfff, que de plaintes. Quand j'annonçai cette nouvelle à la jeune rousse, elle ne me crue pas aussitôt. Elle avait essayé d'impressionner ça sœur.

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! » disait Pétunia, qui avait l'air beaucoup trop apeurée, seulement par cette fleur que Lily ouvrait et refermait sans lui toucher. Pourtant je trouvais cela magnifique. « Comment tu fais ? » avait ajouté la moldue. À ce moment, il est clair que je ne pus me retenir. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je les regardais, elle devait bien savoir, elle le saurait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« C'est évident, non ? » dis-je en sortant de ma cachette, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, sur le coup. Pétunia, ne put s'empêcher de courir se réfugier derrière les balançoires. Quelle peureuse. Une moldue, quoi. Lily pourtant était restée devant moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Je le sentais. C'était plutôt anormal, moi qui restait sans expressions la plupart du temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? » demanda-t-elle. Quoi ? Alors c'était bien vrai, elle n'en savait rien. Elle était de parents moldus alors, mais ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle était, elle. Je voulais tout lui expliquer, tout lui raconter.

« Je sais ce que tu es … » dis-je en chuchotant. Je ne voulais pas que Pétunia, cette folle, brise se moment. Le moment donc je rêvais depuis un moment. Je faisais découvrir un monde entier à une jeune fille ignorante. Comme ma mère avait fait avec moi. Un monde si magnifique, si magique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en douter. Ça me rendait encore plus intenable. Comment pensait-elle qu'elle faisait tout cela ? Un don peut-être. En fait s'en était un, mais vu d'une différente façon, non ?

« Tu es … Tu es une sorcière ? » elle eut l'air vexée, elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Elle pensa première que c'était une insulte et puis elle était partie avec sa sœur. Et ceci était ma première conversation avec Lily Evans, pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé au départ. Elle était si sceptique, elle avait l'air de me prendre pour un pauvre fou. C'était peut-être son sang de moldue qui faisait cet effet. Enfin, lorsqu'elle avait quitté le parc en tenant Pétunia par la main, je redevins blême et ne pensai plus à autre chose qu'à la revoir. Ça avait été un moment froid, mais je savais que j'allais m'en rappeler … à jamais.

Je pensais la retrouvé dans ce parc, puisqu'elle y venait souvent, mais elle n'y était pas. J'avais si hâte de lui dire que j'avais reçu ma lettre. Elle aussi surement. On en avait tellement parlé aux bords de la rivière, où elle était un peu plus propre, au travers du bois. C'était un très bel endroit, que je n'avais jamais exploré avant qu'elle ne m'y emmène. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être là à cette heure ? Aussi bien aller tout de suite vers sa maison. L'excitation se faisait sentir au travers de chacun de mes pas. Un peu comme quand je lui avais dit qu'elle était sorcière, mais cette fois c'était plus fort, ça confirmait nos sept prochaines années.

J'arrivai près de la demeure des Evans, une belle maison, plutôt grande, comparée à la petite maison de ville que mes parents avaient. On put penser que nous étions dans un quartier tout à fait différent, mais je n'avais tout de même pas tant marché. Je m'approchai près de la petite clôture blanche. Je n'aimais pas vraiment mettre les pieds sur ce terrain, puisque la famille entière ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, j'étais une mauvaise fréquentation selon eux.

Elle était dans le jardin et cueillait quelques fleurs. Je ne voulais surtout pas m'aventurer, mais je n'eus pas besoin de le faire, puisqu'elle me remarqua tout contre la clôture du terrain.

« Severus ! » elle s'avança rapidement vers moi, laissant son panier de fleurs tomber par terre, dans les longues herbes bordant la maison. « J'ai reçu la lettre ! Elle est venue par hibou hier matin, comme tu avais dit. Quelqu'un dans l'après-midi est venu informer papa et maman de l'école. Un grand bonhomme du ministère qui me faisait un peu peur. Oh je suis contente de te voir ! » Elle arriva près de moi, et franchit la petite clôture. « Tu l'as reçu aussi dis-moi ? Tous les deux à Poudlard, ce sera super. Ça a l'air si … magique ! Non ? Il faudra aller chercher les fournitures. Tu crois que tu pourras venir avec nous et puis ta mère pourra t'accompagner, tu sais. »

Elle avait dit tout cela très rapidement, elle débordait de joie. J'avais envie, c'est certain d'aller au Chemin de Traverse avec elle, j'avais envie d'aller à Poudlard avec elle. Elle était tellement incertaine de ce que je lui disais au départ, et maintenant elle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler.

« J'ai aussi reçu ma lettre. J'ai déjà hâte, j'essaie de m'imaginer le château. Je ne l'ai même pas vu en images. On a beaucoup de livres à la maison, mais bon, ça ne parle pas vraiment de sujets comme Poudlard. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir un peu. Je ne reparlai pas de la proposition pour le Chemin de Traverse. On se mit à descendre vers la forêt.

« Tes parents, ils sont heureux ? » demanda Lily pendant que l'on marchait lentement. Mes parents ? Je ne m'étais pas attardé sur eux à vrai dire. Je ne m'inquiétais plus de leurs activités et tout le reste. Mon père criait, pour n'importe qu'elles raisons. Je préférais rester dans ma chambre, à tester des potions et à lire les livres empruntés dans la salle de séjour.

« Et bien … Je ne sais pas si mon père sait, mais il est toujours de mauvaise humeur. Il sera plutôt content de ne plus m'avoir à la maison. Pour ma maman, elle doit être plutôt heureuse. Elle est certaine que je ferai quelque chose de grand plus tard. » Je soupirai. J'avais une famille difficile. Avec ce père moldu et infâme qui avait une rage incontrôlée envers tout ce sur quoi ses yeux se posaient. Et j'en faisais parti.

« J'ai seulement hâte d'être loin, dans ce château magique. Il nous arrivera pleins de choses, non ? Toi tu dois être heureuse de quitter cette sœur moldue. » Je dis le dernier très légèrement, je ne sus même pas si elle l'entendit. Elle n'aimait pas que j'appelle Pétunia de cette façon.

« Elle est toujours aussi méchante. Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Je crois qu'elle peut être jalouse, non ? Quand elle a vus m'a lettre, elle est partie s'enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle dit qu'elle ne m'aime pas, mais si c'est elle qui aurait eut la lettre, je suis sure qu'elle aurait aimé ça. Elle ne comprend pas que c'est bien pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense et j'aime mieux pas savoir je crois. »

Tous les deux, on descendait vers la rivière, aux travers des petits arbres. Une lumière verte se répandait à mesure qu'on entrait dans le bois, et les oiseaux chantaient. Nous ne parlâmes pas, jusqu'à ce que nous nous assirent au sol, près de l'eau. Tous les deux, on avait hâte de voir de nouvelles choses. Je le sentais. Et puis c'était bien ce que nous allions vivre, non ? Poudlard est rempli de secrets. Plein de choses à apprendre, plein de nouvelles personnes.

**Note de l'Auteure** : Voilà, le deuxième chapitre. Avec la belle Lily. Dites-moi s'il vous a plut ou non.


End file.
